This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Growing power demands for cloud computing, data centers, etc. are requiring power supplies with increased power efficiency and increased power density. Power efficiency is commonly limited by magnetic core losses due to proximity and eddy current in copper wires at high frequency. In addition, common mode noise is increased at high frequency due to a higher change in voltage over time in transformer windings.